Memories
by Fruitloop-chan
Summary: Allen's memories were completely wiped out and his Innocence has reset his time all he had left was memories of his past with Mana and a voice inside his head. Found wounded, he was treated and welcomed with open arms by the Elric family. Al has another brother! Allen is four and Ed is five and Al is four
1. Chapter 1

**Fruitloop: **Yes another crossover fanfic! I made this for the sake of I want another FMAxDGM fanfic that makes Allen as part of the Elric family 8D

The idea won't leave me because it haunts my every move

Seriously it does! and it wont let me sleep

Well then on with the story!

* * *

**Memories**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Family

* * *

A child, who was not older than four was sitting on the bridge of an unknown place that he didn't know, his body was covered with mud and blood, his black clothes were badly damaged and covered with dry blood. He had white hair that was covered by fresh red blood and silver blue eyes that seemed to be empty and soulless; on the left side of his face was a red like tattoo, with a slightly slanted star above his brow and a lightning zigzag below his eyes. The little boy could feel his whole body burning from pain His head was heavy and it felt like he was hit by a brick wall hundreds of times. He looked closer to his left arm which the pain was stronger and noticed scratches on his clothes that exposed his deformed arm. 'Strange…' he thought. He was wearing a black uniform that was too big for him. How did he have this? Did someone give him this uniform? With his remaining energy; he slowly turned his head from left and to right to see if there was someone nearby that maybe gave his these clothes. He sighed deeply and looked at the orange sky. It was dawn he noticed. How did he end up here?

Why can't he recall anything?

Something like a whisper was invading his thoughts. Voices of people echoing on his mind, he knew these voices and yet why can't he remember? Where did he hear these voices before?

"_Moyashi-chan~"_

"_Allen-kun"_

"_Che, baka moyashi"_

"_Welcome home, Allen"_

There was a pang on his heart. Blurry images of people where on his mind set. Who were these people? Why do these people wanted him to go with them? It was like the void on his heart was getting bigger.

The feeling of longing and lost.

The only thing he remembered that his name was Allen Walker. He had a father named Mana Walker who was a travelling clown who have died from an accident and yet, why can't he remember anything from that accident? All he could remember was he was sitting in front of his grave and the next thing he knew… He was on this bridge.

His mind was filled with thousands of questions with no answers.

His eyelids were heavy. He was getting tired. Was it from the blood lost? Where did he receive these wounds anyways? Was he going to die? Tears were flowing from his eyes. 'Maybe it was better this way' he thought and looked at the sky once more. If he died here then he won't feel the pain anymore and he might be reunited with his father again.

**Don't say that Allen**

'Who said that?' he thought. Allen slowly blinked and looked around weakly.

"Oh dear!"

Allen blinked and looked at the woman who was holding two paper bags on both of her arms. Her eyes were locked into him and immediately went to his side, dropping her paper bags which made the contents of it littered to the ground. A part of him was screaming to stay away from her because of what the others treat him and yet there was a voice inside his mind telling him that it was okay.

**You'll be fine Allen**

**Hush…**

The woman had long brown hair and has the kindest eyes he ever saw. Just like his father Mana.

He felt a void on his heart grew even bigger. She held his shoulders and held his left arm. She immediately took note of his deformed left arm. Allen was scared, pictures of people who have hurt him started to flash before his eyes. He tried to push the woman away from him but he held no energy on his body.

"Oh dear… you poor boy" She looked at him in the eyes. Allen noticed her eyes filled with concern, He was shocked. She didn't attack him or spat evil curses when she saw his arm. She was not like the people who have saw his left arm.

"Please…" he whispered "Don't come closer…" Allen was scared. "Please…"

Memories of Mana filled his eye of vision. Her eyes reminded him a lot of Mana. Kind and Concern.

She immediately carried his little body and held him tight, like a parent would do for his or her child to gave them comfort and the sense of security. Without the energy to protest to put him down, tears escaped from his eyes. Why? Why was he crying? A soft melody… He heard a soft melody played and someone was humming a tone that was familiar to him. Giving him a peace of mind and sleepy.

"It's going to be alright" he heard her said to him while rubbing his back. "Let's go home" she said and smiled. "My boys will love to see you"

**She's a kind woman… You don't have to worry…**

**Now rest my little nephew**

Giving in from the melody and the voice, he slowly closed his eyes and drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ed and Al were waiting for their mother to come home. It was getting late and they were worried. 'She was supposed to be home by this time…' Ed thought as he looked at the clock. "Brother?" Al said and Ed looked at him. He could clearly see Al's eyes filled with worry. "Why isn't mom home yet?" His little brother asked him. Ed patted his brother just to get rid the wariness. "I don't know Al" Ed said.

There was a knock on the door and Ed immediately dashed to it and opened it. "Welcome Ho-" Ed stopped as he looked at what was on the door. He was shocked. His mother was holding a sleeping white haired boy on her arms and an injured one at that. "What happened?" Ed asked. "Who is he mom? What happened to him?"

"Ed…" Ed looked up and saw his mother's eyes full of wariness and concern. "Can you find some bandages? And can you lend him some of your clothes" Ed nodded and immediately get the materials.

Trisha Elric went to the spare room and put the little boy on the soft bed. She took off his clothes and noticed the wounds that the boy had. His wounds were all over him and some covered with bruises. She gasped from what she saw. What had happened to this boy? Who would so such a thing?

She immediately gets a wet towel and wipe the boy's wound to avoid it to get infected. As the blood was cleaned; she saw some of the scars that the boy had. A long cross like scar was on the boy's shoulder. She looked at his left arm. She already knew that it was blackened but she didn't know that it was up to his shoulder. The texture of his arm was like dried wood and on his hand was a cross that was glowing light green. She slowly reached for it but stopped when she heard the door opened.

She turned around and saw his son, Edward. On his hands were the bandages and the clothes she requested. She smiled at her lil boy and thanked him. She then started to treat the boy's wound.

It took her almost half an hour to finish treating the boy's wound. The poor boy… she looked at the sleeping child in front of her. The boy had also sustained an injury on the head and it looked like a heavy blow.

It was nine in the evening, she already made dinner for her little boys and send them off to bed but her older son, Edward, didn't leave her side and stayed with her to keep an eye on the boy.

"Mom?"

Trisha looked at her son. "Is he going to be alright?" she heard his son asked. Trisha looked at the injured boy and put a small smile on her face. "He'll be fine…" she then brushed the boy's white bang and looked at the boy's calm face.

"We'll just have to wait for him to wake up"

The door creaked opened and both the mother and son looked at the door. It was Al. Trisha softly smiled and signaled him to go inside. "Who is he mom?" Al asked as he pointed at the boy on the bed. Trisha shook her head. "I don't know" she said and looked at the sleeping boy. Ed looked at the little boy's left arm and noticed that it was black and by the looks of it, it looked like it was burned.

"Poor kid…" Ed said.

The little boy twitched and they noticed that his eyes were slowly opening. There was a flicker of gold on his eyes and Ed zoomed in to see if it was just a trick of the light.

"Where… am I?" they heard him whispered.

Trisha smiled. "You're at our house, sweety" she said. The boy looked at her and to Edward and Ed noticed that he had mercury colored eyes, maybe the gold was just a trick on the eyes. Then the boy looked back to her. "What happened to you? Where are your parents?" Trisha asked.

The boy shook his head. "I don't… remember… I don't have parents… Mana is gone… he…he's gone…" he said and cried. He held the bed covers tight and began to cry even more. The poor unfortunate child… She hugged him and she could feel the tears hit her skin. The boy must have lost his parent…

"It's alright…" she said to make the boy feel safe. She wondered on what the boy has gone through. He was so young and she could feel the wave of great sadness on him. She let go of the hug and looked at the teary eyed boy. "What's your name?" she smiled giving him comfort. The boy looked away. "Allen Walker, ma'am" He was a shy boy she noticed and a polite one at that.

"Well Allen" She smiled. "Would you like to be part of our family?" she said making the boy looked at her wide eyed. His two sons immediately went to the boy's side and smiled. "You can be our little brother!" Ed said and Al smiled.

Allen looked shocked and looked away for a minute and looked at his left arm.

"But… what about my arm? Does it disgust you?" he held it and held it tight.

"No, Allen sweety" Trisha said and smiled. "It's what makes you unique"

Allen looked at her with tears on his eyes.

"Welcome to the Elric Family, Allen!" Ed shouted happily.

TBC

* * *

**Fruitloop**: Thank you for reading~ I will update Family soon and the Clown and the Alchemists will be a lil late but I will update~ See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fruitloop: **And here's another chapter for you guys! 8D

I was really enjoying on writing this really much and I love you all!~

Now, I shall work on the two other fanfics~

On with the story!~

* * *

**Memories**

Chapter 2: Months passed

* * *

It has been seven months since the disappearance of a certain white haired exorcist General of the Black Order, General Allen Walker. The Earl of Millennium was defeated and some of the Noahs had died and the other Noah family disappeared after the long war namely Tyki Mikk, Road Kamelot, Sheril Kamelot and Wisely. Nobody knew what happened to the exorcist and the Noah Family. Some say that they died. Some say he ran away and joined the family. Nobody knew. He was still in the wanted list by the Order, labeling him as the traitor and if he was found, they won't hesitate to kill him.

Upon the death of the Earl, Adam, there was still Akuma around but they don't increase in number like before and everyone who has survived the war will hunt the remaining Akuma left in the world.

Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Komui and the rest of the Science division team had quit the Order to search for their missing friend and defeat some Akuma on the way. While their other friends; one who didn't leave the Order will continue their search in secret and notify them on the Order's next move. They have believed that their friend was still alive and hopefully the Noah Family or Order Central won't find him soon.

Upon their search, they have found an isolated country called Amestris, which they have practiced "Alchemy" and the country was ruled by the Government and the Military.

They ended up in Central where Lavi became a clinic doctor while Kanda ended up becoming a soldier in the military to access the military's library and Intel. Johnny and Reever helped Lavi on his little clinic in Central. While the others, Lenalee, Komui and the other science division members travelled to Xing to search for their friend there and hopefully find some clues on where he was.

On the small clinic in Central, a certain red head looked at the window. It was a slow day, there was no patients were admitted today and Lavi was getting bored. "Lavi" The red head blinked and turned around to see his friend Johnny. "Ah, Johnny, what is it?" the red head, Lavi asked as he looked at Johnny. Johnny smiled and sat on the nearby bed. "Did you hear about Kanda?" he said and smiled as he adjusted his glasses. Lavi put his hand on his chin. "Hmm" he hummed. "He didn't visit us for so long and even write to us… I don't know"

"He was promoted to Lieutenant just recently"

Lavi blinked and smiled in excitement. "That's great! I'm so proud of Yuu~"

* * *

Somewhere in Central a certain blue hair samurai sneezed.

"Bless you" a man with black hair said to the samurai. "Just shut up, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes"

* * *

Lavi drank his warm black coffee. "So are there any new clues on where Allen is, Johnny?" Johnny's smile faded and looked down. "Still no clue"

He sighed and looked at the window.

"Where on earth are you Moyashi?"

* * *

It has been seven months; that he ended up in an unknown place with no memories on how he ended up there, that Trisha Elric founded him and nursed him back to health, seven months of experiencing of having big brothers to play with. He smiled. The Elric family was a nice family, they happily welcomed him with open arms even if he had this deformed and immobilized left hand and they happily accepted him. He was grateful on having them as his second family, filling the deep void inside his heart, slowly but surely.

Little Allen was sitting on his wheelchair and was looking at the grassy fields of Resembool. He doesn't know what the reason that he couldn't move his legs was. The doctors that have checked him said that it was fine and yet he couldn't move it, like there's an invisible force locking them in. The weird thing about his legs was there was a cross that dug in his skin on top of his two feet. Some doctors told them that it was a stigmata, which he has no idea what it means. After the school summer break, he'll be checked to Central and maybe they could find a cure of his condition.

Today in Resembool was a cool and calm day, his brothers were at school and his mother was going to get some groceries. Allen was the only one left in the house. He never wanted to go to school, he already told his mother that he was uncomfortable with many people around him due to past experiences and she respected that.

Resembool was a peaceful place, he admitted. The grass was greener and the breeze was nice as it touched his skin. He closed his eyes and breathed the fresh air.

"Hey there shounen" Allen opened his eyes and looked in front of him. He knew only one person who called him in that nickname. It was his brothers' Physical Education teacher, Tyki Mikk. "Good morning, Tyki" he greeted him and smiled. Tyki patted his head and rubbed it. "Why so glum, shounen?" Tyki said. Allen shook his head. "I'm just tired, Tyki"

Three months ago, Tyki Mikk arrived at Resembool with his niece, Road Kamelot. The moment they met, he felt that they knew each other before and yet he couldn't remember when or where it was. He felt so comfortable with them. It was an awkward meeting when Road jumped into him and hugged him tight. Telling him that they have finally found him.

A tug on his heart telling him that he shouldn't push the girl away from him but he can't remember her. He told them that he doesn't know them or maybe they have mistaken him from somebody else.

From that day on, Tyki was working on the village's school while Road was helping him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Allen tilted his head and looked at Tyki. "Its lunch time, shounen" he said and smiled. "Why did you ask shounen? Are you not happy to see me?"

Allen shook his head and smiled. He was glad to at least to have company. "I'm just curious, that's all" he said.

"Allen!"

Allen looked at to his side and saw his brothers running towards him and on their hands were sandwiches. Allen waved a hand and smiled to his big brothers.

"Eh, Sir? Why are you here?" Al said as he looked at their teacher who was standing in front of Allen. "Just visiting Allen here" Tyki said and smiled as he put his hand on his pocket. "Well shounen, I got to go, Road has probably wondering on where I have gone" another pat on the head and he rolled his heels and walked away. Allen and his brothers looked at the retreating back of the teacher.

"Weird" Ed said. He then looked at Allen and patted his shoulder. "So how are ya doing lil bro?" he said. Allen looked at him and put a soft smile. "Just bored as usual"

The two brothers smiled and behind that smile, he felt that they were planning something big. "Okay, Ed, Al, what are you up to?" Allen said as he eyed his brothers and their devious smiles.

"Just trust us!" Al smiled and giggled.

* * *

Ed and Al were running and pushing their lil brother's wheelchair in full speed around the house. He could hear Allen screaming on top of his lungs. "SL-SLOW DOWN!" their little brother shouted as he held tight on his wheelchair. "Just have fun, Allen" Ed said and grinned.

Once the running was over, Ed and Al were catching their breath and as for their lil brother, he was white as snow and paler. "What the heck!" Allen shouted and shivered. "Are you trying to kill me?" Ed grinned and Al apologized. "At least your boredom has escaped you" Ed said as he pulled a chalk on his hand. "We just wanted to play with you Allen and it's been a while that we played together since we have school and all" Al said and put a warm smile on his face.

Allen blinked and looked at his two brothers. He couldn't stay mad at them for too long. Allen heaved a sigh and looked at his two big brothers. "At least warn me" he pouted. Ed and Al chuckled.

Ed began to draw an array on the ground making Allen a little bit curious on what he will do. The array was done and he put his palm over the edges of the array. Blue lightning danced around the array and on the center of it, something like a figure was formed. Once it was done, it was a doll that has a brownish red hair and a red ribbon.

Allen stared. Ed picked up the doll and put it on Allen's knees. "Just an apology gift for ya little bro" Ed smiled. "With that lil guy, you can't feel lonely while we are gone"

Their lil brother smiled. "Thank you"

Ed and Al bid a farewell and goes back to their school. Leaving Allen alone with the doll in hand.

TBC

* * *

**Fruitloop:** Thank you so much for reading 8D


	3. Chapter 3

**Fruitloop: **Thank you so much for the favs and follows! I love you guys so much

Oh, and if you guys are interested on the doujinshi I made. - you can check here if you want. It's about Neah and Mana's past 8D I'll post a link on my profile just in case if you want to copy paste it on your link bar

Now on with the story~

* * *

**Memories**

Chapter 3: Doll

* * *

Four years have passed already and there was still no clue on where their friend was.

The sun was up and Lavi opened his eye. It's another boring day in his office. He scratched his head and looked at the window. Johnny and Reever were in the West City to search there and he heard Yuu was going to a village named Resembool accompanying Colonel Roy Mustang with Lieutenant Hawkeye to recruit a prodigy in alchemy they said.

Lavi sighed as he scratched his head. He stood from his bed and began to walk towards the kitchen where he will make his coffee.

There was a knock on the door. Lavi looked over the window to see who it was. It was a delivery guy and on his hands were three envelops and a package? He immediately went to the door and opened it. "Dr. Bookman?" the delivery guy asked. "Yep, that's me" Lavi said and put his usual grin. The delivery guy held out the package and the letters. "Please sign here" he held out a clipboard and a pen. Lavi took the pen and signed the paper on the clipboard. The man then gave the package and letters and turned his back.

The package and letters on hand, Lavi immediately closed the door and looked at the letters. One letter was from Johnny and one letter was from Komui. He eyed the third letter where there was no return address.

He opened the third letter first. His eye twitched as he looked at the first two words on the letter

_Baka Usagi_

He sighed and closed his eye. This letter was from Yuu. He opened his eye again and looked at the letter's content.

_Four months ago, there has been news that there was a white haired kid that almost drowned from a flash flood in Resembool. I don't know if it's him but I have to make sure. As of you know, I'm going to Resembool with the Colonel and the Lieutenant. I'm checking this kid out._

_On your package is where I put the newspaper articles. There's no certain if it's the Moyashi but it's the only clue we got._

_Don't do anything stupid_

Lavi then put the letter down and looked at the package. He slowly tear the package wrappers and there were tons of newspaper articles on it. He examined one of the articles and flipped one of the pages and skimmed on the contents.

**Local teacher saved child from drowning**

Lavi then looked at the black and white picture of a white hair kid covered in towels. He only saw the white hair and couldn't see his face because his faced side-view and his hair were covering his there was a picture of the teacher. Lavi gripped the paper tight and carefully examined the teacher. He knew those eyes and beauty mark on the left cheek anywhere. It was the Noah Tyki Mikk.

He read the contents.

He noticed that the teacher didn't give his name on the article and also the kid's name. Confidential? Something was fishy. It was impossible. Allen should be a grown man now, the fact that it has been four years. If he was the kid…

He shook his head.

* * *

Lieutenant Kanda Yuu was pissed. He was sitting in the train for hours and the chair was hard. He couldn't even sit still in every five minutes. Good thing was that, he was alone in the sit while the two of his companions were at the other side of the train cart. Once the train arrived at the little village of Resembool, Kanda immediately stood and started to walk. Eyes were glued into them as they passed by. Whispers began to spread. Kanda hated the fact that he was a "she" in the rumors he was hearing because of his enhance hearing. If only he could slice them off.

"Che" Kanda didn't pay them no heed any longer as he slowly approach the house where the "famous" alchemist live in the village as villagers pointed out.

He scanned the area from left to right. He knew that the Noah Tyki Mikk was here. He needed to be alert. Who knows what the Noah was doing in this place.

"Lieutenant"

Kanda looked at Roy in the eye and his arms where crossed. "What?" he said to the Colonel. "Guard the door" Kanda snorted and gave him a light nod. He stood at the door and put his sword on his side. He scanned the area again just in case.

After thirty minutes of waiting, the Colonel and his partner came out the door with a shocking expression on their face. "Colonel, what did you see inside?" he asked as he eyed him. "They're not here and the basement is full of blood"

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"We need to find those boys" Roy said as he slowly walked away.

* * *

He couldn't feel anything. So numb…

Al looked at his own hand. He was bound in a suit of armor. After they have performed the forbidden art in Alchemy, Human Transmutation. He and his brother Ed had been planning on this and hid this from their little brother. They knew Allen won't like the plan and they don't want Allen to get involved but because of it. It almost cost his life and also for Allen.

Allen was on the bed with a bandage on his eye. The moment he woke up, he saw his big brother, Ed missing his right arm and left leg and as for Allen…

He heard him screaming from his room.

When Al arrived carrying his unconscious big brother to Allen's room. The bed sheets were covered in his blood and Allen was holding his left eye. He was screaming in agony and he realized that his eye was missing.

Allen didn't perform the taboo and yet, why? He can't even perform Alchemy…

Now, Allen was unconscious, sleeping in the bed with the doll in his side. He looked at the doll. Something about the doll wasn't right. It was sitting like a person would. He remembered the doll's hair was down and now it was spiked like it was its original design. He didn't even remember bringing it. Did it walk on its own? That would be really disturbing. Ever since Allen got the doll, he made it a tiny little outfit. It was wearing a creamy long jacket and a black suit and black slacks with matching brown boots.

He sighed. He was being paranoid.

He stood up and slowly walked towards his little brother. He brushed his hair off of his face.

"I'll be right back Allen, I have to check on Ed on how he is doing"

He slowly goes to the door and opened it. Looking back to Allen again, he could have swear that the doll just twitched.

Al eyed it one time to see if it's just the wind playing tricks at him. When the doll didn't move, he left the room and slowly closed the door.

When Al looked at the living room. They have visitors. Three military officers.

TBC

* * *

**Fruitloop:** Thank you for reading! 8D


	4. Chapter 4

**Fruitloop: **Thank you so much for the support on this story *W* I can't believe it! I will try my best to upload family faster and the Clown and the Alchemists will be taking a while because I'm having an extreme writer's block. Hope you guys understand. Thank you again and I love you all

On with the story!

* * *

**Memories**

Chapter 4: Too close and yet distant

* * *

Lieutenant Kanda Yuu was standing next to the door. In the living room, he saw a girl, a grandma, an armor and a kid in a wheel chair missing two limbs. Kanda eyed the kid on the wheelchair. The kid's eyes were dead just like a dead fish and by the looks of things, he seemed to be in a state of trauma. If he won't recover soon, he might end up like the moyashi, having white hair.

Kanda and Lt. Hawkeye were gone to another room because the Colonel needed to talk to the kid to another room in private. Kanda shouldn't be here. He should have searched the whole village just to find the white hair kid that may be the Moyashi or not. The room was small and adding the big armor plus the girl inside made it looked smaller. He sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for the Colonel to finish his talking to the runt.

"Winry" the armor said to the girl beside him. Winry looked at the armor. "What is it Al?" the girl asked. The armor stood up and quickly went to the door. "I have to go to check on Allen, if it's okay for you" the armor asked. Kanda stood as he heard the name 'Allen'

"Lieutenant?" Hawkeye looked at his comrade with curiosity on her eyes.

"Does this Allen have silver eyes and white hair? An upside down star on his left eye?" Kanda said and it made the armor shocked. "Is his name Allen Walker?"

The armor was silent. After a few minutes of tension in the room. "Lieutenant sir… Allen is our brother and his name is Allen Elric… Not Walker"

"Lead me to this Allen" Kanda demanded.

The armor looked at him. "Sir, I don't mean to be rude, he doesn't like strangers" Kanda's anger rose as he slowly approached the armor. "Lead me to the moyashi or I'll slice you into pieces" he gripped his sword tight.

"Lieutenant!"

Kanda looked at Hawkeye as she pointed a gun at him. A couple of minutes of staring…

Kanda let go of his sword and looked at the armor once more. He shrugged and went back to sitting at the couch and crossing his arms. The armor slowly backed away and went to the door to the living room. "I'm really sorry sir" he opened the door and left the room.

"Che"

Judging from the armor's reaction, he described this Allen perfectly and there was the panic on his posture. There's no mistaken that they house the moyashi. Now all he has to do was to get out from Hawkeye's line of sight.

* * *

Al opened the room to where Allen was. He deeply sighed. The Lieutenant was scary. Did he know Allen? It was impossible. It's like their teacher and his niece. They seemed to know Allen and yet Allen doesn't know them.

He saw Allen still sleeping on the bed and by the looks of things, he didn't move an inch and the doll was beside him… Sleeping with him. Okay he knew that he saw the doll sitting before he left. He slowly went to the bed and pick up the doll and examine it. The doll seemed to be normal and it's not anything mechanical. It was made of cloth. He poked it and stretched it.

"Un..cle…"

Al blinked and looked his little brother. "Allen?" Al said to make sure that maybe his brother was awake. "Whe…re are you?" his voice was cracked. Al stared and realized that his little brother must be dreaming. 'I wonder what he is dreaming…' he thought.

"LIEUTENANT! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

There was a loud crash outside. It seemed that it was coming from the living room.

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD?!"

Al could hear the shout and judging from the voice it belonged to the long haired lieutenant. Al put down the doll and put it on the table just next to Allen's bed. He wondered what was going on. He peeked through the room and saw the long haired lieutenant pointing his sword to…

Al gasped. He was pointing at their Physical Education teacher, Tyki Mikk, who was holding two paper bags in both of his arms. He looked at his teacher and found out that he was shocked but there was no fear on his eyes. He saw him smiled and looked at the lieutenant. "I didn't know that you were here, General, long time no see"

'General?' Al looked at the lieutenant and noticed his sword was a few inches on his teacher's neck. 'Was he going to kill him?!' that's the only thing that was running through his mind.

"Answer my question you f*cking Noah or I will rip your head off your neck" his gripped on the sword was tighten and his teacher didn't even flinch. There was no fear in his eyes.

Tyki sighed and he could swear that he saw a gold flicker on his eyes. "Temper temper, General" he said mockingly. "I was just visiting my students when I heard the rumors, I was worried you see and I wanted to see if the rumors are true or not"

"You? Worried? Don't make me laugh, you of all people? Worried? Worried of two humans?" he said and smirked. "or are you here because "he" is here too?"

His teacher tensed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Noah" he stared. "He is here in this village, I'm sure of it" He smirked. There was a few moments of silence and his teacher's eyes were burning of what? Anger? Hesitation? The lieutenant smirked widely. "He is here in this house isn't he?"

"Lieutenant Kanda, lower your weapon, that's an order!"

A booming voice, he heard. Al looked to his side and saw the other military man, the one who talked to his brother. Both of them were staring. The lieutenant didn't move a single inch and before the lieutenant could complain. He looked away and lowered his sword. "Don't do any funny business here you f*cking piece of sh*t Noah" he stared at his teacher.

Tyki smiled. "Will do, lieutenant will do~"

Al blinked and looked to the retreating lieutenant as he returned to the room. Al closed the door and slowly went to Allen's side. It sparked his interest. It seemed that his teacher and the lieutenant knew each other. Enemies maybe? What did his teacher mean General? What did he meant by Noah? Does Allen know the lieutenant? So many questions were roaming inside his head.

The door opened and it was granny and his teacher.

"Alphonse?" Tyki stared wide eyed at him.

"Hello, sir" Alphonse said as he greeted his teacher.

Tyki whistled. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story"

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading! 8D


End file.
